Rafter Family Events
by RaftersGirl94
Summary: my versionof sinpets of Rafter Family Events that have happened so far. And these are important moments for me, but Im open for any suggestions. Please Read and Review xoxo Catharyn
1. Drunken Habits

A/N: I wanted to do my own version of the short snippets of stories. Hope you don't mind aussiebabe290 I apologize if you do and will delete the stories immediately. But here's my version of the short snippets of stories based on what happened in previous Packed to The Rafters episodes.

**Drunken Habits**

Rachel sits alone in her room, reminiscing back to the day when her now ex-boyfriend Daniel hit her. She had been brutally bashed, and she had came back to live with her mother and father, just a few days earlier, because she had always felt safe being in their presence.

Rachel is lying on top of her covers, snuggling up to her childhood toy in which was a stuffed toy rabbit named Bugsy, which she had since she was just a few months old. And growing up she knew Bugsy would comfort her when she felt down.

She lays there reminiscing back to that horrible day and takes a few sips from her bottle of Jack in which is gripped tightly in her left hand.

Why did it have to happen to me? Why did I Have to date an idiot? She thought to herself, and suddenly there is a knock at the door it is Dave….

A/N: I hope you like the first chapter, please read and review. I just really wanted to do this as it was an important Rachel scene for me in season 1 and I would have probably felt the same way that she would have if I had been in her situation.


	2. Daddies Little Princess

Hey Catharyn here just happy to be writing my new story. It is like AussieBabe's style in the way of short and random stories, but it's in my view of things. Hope you enjoy reading xxx Cat P.S. please read & review

**Daddies Little Princess**

**Rachel's POV**

Looking at her father fussing over her new sister got Rachel thinking that she was no longer her only daddies little girl. Dave's little princess was now baby Ruby and although sometimes Rachel didn't like to admit it, she was becoming even more and more jealous of the newborn.

It was like Ruby had come into their lives, and stole all the attention away from her and she really didn't like it. But she knew she would just have to grin and bear it and not let her true emotions show

"I'll always be his little princess, even if he's forgotten that" she whispers to herself

**AN: **I'm open for suggestions for stories, e.g. like a MelBen or Carbo based story or something like that. Just leave your suggestions when you review xxx Cat


	3. Distant memories

**Wanting things to go back to the way they were**

**Nathans POV**

Nathan lays in bed, looking at one of his photo albums that represent significant things in his life.

There were photos of Rachel, Ben and Him when they were all little, there were photos of his grandpa ted and grandma Louise when they had first met, but most importantly there was photos of him and his soon to be ex wife Sammy.

Memories started to flow back, and as he lied there looking at the pages full of photos of them two whilst also listening to "Love Me Like The World is Ending", the song that played at their wedding Nathan thought to himself "why can't everything just go back to the way they were"


	4. Welcome

**WELCOME**

**Ruby's POV**

Ruby wasn't even 24 hours old and already felt like a part of the Rafters family. As everyone gathered around the hospital bed to meet her, she let of a smile.

Dave then started to introduce her to everyone

"This is your mum Julie" she's always going to cry, at most things you do but don't let that upset you

"That's your older sister Rachel" She really does love design

"That's your brother in law Jake" who will always look after you and punch people who are teasing you

"This is you grandpa ted" who will tell you all his interesting stories

"This is your sister in law Melissa and your big brother Ben" there newlyweds meaning there still very much in love, and I wouldn't be surprised if they have a little one of their own soon

"This is grandma Chel" you love her, as we all have grown to love her

"This is uncle Carbo" he's the crazy Greek next door, but he'll always make you laugh

"This is your older brother Nathan" he already loves you too bits as well all do

And I'm "your father Dave"

Ruby didn't know what Dave was saying but to show her appreciation she just let of a huge smile anyway


End file.
